In The Mornin', I'm Makin' Waffles!
by TheKiwiLee
Summary: Marco should probably take it seriously when Tom shows up looking or Star, and he probably should just keep his mouth shut, but his brain has a mind of it's own and he's probably just gonna get himself killed now. Cooool.


And sometimes I get bored and write fanfiction.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes Marco just sat in thought.

Yeah, he knew that he had pissed her ex off. That much had been made clear at the blood moon ball when he stole the guy's dance...and he flew up in the air with glowing eyes, hands looking more like claws the anything as he tried to kill him.

Marco had pissed the guy off. That much was a given. Not that he intentionally did it but Marco didn't plan much when it came down to Star.

It was more or less action and think later, the whole idea of going to the ball had come from a voice he had heard. From that weird picture.

Or from somewhere.

He had no idea honestly but he went anyway. He was sure glad he did, he didn't want Star dancing with that guy anyway, switching between normal and furious so easily. He could hurt Star and that was unacceptable. Not that she couldn't hold her own. That much had been made clear when they got home. Yeah, she could take care of herself but truthfully he still worried about her. Not because she was weak but because not everyone could expect the unexpected at all times.

Star had gone out for a girl's day with her friends from school. It took a while to convince her that no, Marco was indeed not part of the 'girls' and that he'd much rather not get his nails done.

He needed his callouses for karate thank you very much.

His parents went out as well, getting some time away like they usually did. Good for them.

So imagine his surprise when Tom shows up on the balcony, the balcony that Marco was pigging out on. Nachos of course.

Why he chose to hang out in Star's room when she wasn't home was more of a boredom kind of thing, there was always some kind of odd creature running around in there that kept him somewhat entertained, or frightened.

Marco wasn't really expecting an actual monster to show his head.

Tom seemed just as surprised to see him as Marco felt.

"Uh...Nachos?" Marco offered, holding the bowl out with a wince at the twitch in Tom's eye.

"Where's Star?"

The words were harsh and Marco kind of got the idea Tom was already at his boiling point, Marco's eyes searched for some kind of bunny that Tom could get distracted by. Something told Marco that maybe throwing a bunny at the guy right now would do more harm than good.

"Out."

Ah. Perfect non-confrontational response.

"Out where?"

"If I wanted to tell you I would've."

Oh shit, where did that come from? Tom's hair seemed to darken and flicker angrily.

"Tell me where my Star is."

"'Your Star'? She doesn't belong to you, she doesn't belong to anyone." He took another handful of Nachos and mowed down.

Yeah, that did it. Suddenly he seemed closer, the air seemed way too hot to breathe.

" _Listen you little twerp. You're gonna tell me where Star is right now or she's coming home to a little pile of ash on her carpet."_

"Ah." The smart-ass comeback clogged in his throat. Truthfully Tom was actually a scary guy. Guy. Guy? He wasn't a human that much was for sure. Maybe 'guy' was not the correct term for him.

Apparently Tom mistook his stunned silence and brain going off on a tangent as defiance as he grabbed the neck of Marco's hoodie and hauled him up a few feet, thrusting his back into a nearby wall.

Aw, there went all the Nachos.

The guy had height on him, mostly because the guy _floated._ Talk about unfair advantages.

"I don't think she'd notice, she keeps her room a mess."

There it was! Good, for a moment Marco was afraid he'd lost his deadly inappropriate sarcasm. Good. It was back. Just in time to kill him. Fantastic.

A quick flick of the wrist was all it took for Tom to send him bouncing across the floor of Star's room. Ow, his _bones_.

" _You are trying my patience, tell me at once!_ "

"At once."

Tom stared at him. Marco stared back at him.

That was probably the moment he snapped Tom's small control over his temper he had and whatever sanity the guy ever had.

Like a little twig. Snap.

Gone and burned up as kindle as the room impossibly heated more.

A hand around his throat this time, Marco could actually smell the burning of his own flesh. Oh, god it was not a good idea to piss this guy off. Karate kicking in Marco managed to get a foot between them and push off.

The element of surprise was enough for Marco to get a few feet between the two. Hand flying up to grab the painful burn around his throat and wincing as he did so. That was so going to leave a mark.

" _I'm so done with you, with you out of the way Star can come home to me._ "

With his throat like this Marco didn't even want to try to talk, just sent a defiant eye back at his assailant.

Did this guy honestly think he could control Star? Star was as wild as they come, as free as she wished and caging her would just make her hate you. That was Star 101, one of the first things Marco learned about her. You just could not contain her.

But Marco felt that he'd just let Tom figure that out the hard way.

He dropped down into a karate stance, perfectly ready to take on this crazy demon. He had fought monsters before tons of times. He was Marco Diaz! He was dangerous now! No longer the safe kid, he could fight off this guy with no problem.

Not so much the couch that came telekinetically flying across the room at him.

At least it was a couch and kind of soft.

The wall he hit after...not even a little.

He collapsed to the floor, wind completely knocked out of him. Giving a few painful coughs he tried dragging some air back into his lungs.

" _You see the difference boy? I don't even have to break a sweat to beat you into a pulp._ "

Once again unable to talk Marco decided on a not so friendly hand gesture instead. For a second he wondered if Tom would even understand.

The table that slammed into his head next answered his question. His head pounded away and something red ran down his forehead and into his eyes as picked himself off the floor. Great now his forehead was bleeding. It dripped off his nose and into the carpet. That would be a pain to get out later.

Tom was growling some more nonsense but Marco couldn't really heard over that irritating sharp ring in his ears.

Oh god, it was even worse than Oscar's music!

Wow, Tom talked a lot, he was still going. Mouth flapping, words Marco couldn't hear over the incessant ringing. Things were floating in the air around Tom.

Marco grabbed the closest thing he saw and threw it towards the crazed ex.

Which happened to be a waffle iron.

A waffle iron.

Which made quick contact with Tom's head and holy hell Marco would have to high five Star for having one of those because he could actually hear the loud _Twang!_ past the ringing in his ears.

Actually, he'd thank her if he made his way out of this. Then they'd probably have waffles.

There were no pupils anymore when Tom glared him down. Things spun faster, the wind pushing Marco towards the wall again.

Then a lot happened all at once. The glint of gold caught his attention for a moment.

What. Is that a freaking trident?

Then it became a blur.

Star's door slammed open and he managed to get a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes before it thudded into his shoulder.

"Marco? Marco!" The disbelief in Star's voice as she screamed his name kind of just blurred into the colors that swirled in his vision.

His head hung and he stared down at himself now actually pinned to the wall by a trident. One of the spikes going clean through his shoulder, the other barely scraped the side of his chest while the last one was embedded in the wall beside his head. Least it didn't hit anything vital..probably.

For how scary Tom was he really had bad aim.

Lucky for Marco then. Yeah, lucky.

He was pretty sure he saw a Narwhal out of the corner of his eye fly past him.

There was a lot of screaming and yet he couldn't really bring his eyes from the gold metal protruding from his shoulder.

There was a sudden drop in temperature.

Then silence. His blood was slowly dripping onto the floor. This all had ended so much better in his head.

His hand was trembling as it grabbed onto the metal, trying to relieve the weight that was hanging from it. His other arm completely useless, the nerves shot from the trauma.

Then small hands were on him, a panicked face in his. The sound came back abruptly.

"Marco? Marco! Oh god, Oh god, you're bleeding. What do I do? Marco? What do I do?"

He stared at her, a smile somehow forming at his lips.

"I'm thinking we make some waffles."

* * *

Sorry not sorry.

Mwuahahaha.

I may or may not write a sequel to this. Iunno. Depends. On how much my peeps like it. 3 Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review preaaase!


End file.
